rogue one the movie
by Galactic Empire6798
Summary: this is a spongebob movie parody. bodhi rook (spongebob) and baze malus (patrick) must save andor cassian (mr krabs) and jedha from director krennic (plankton)
1. Chapter 1

**jedha.**

narroter:ah jedha so mysterious,so...empirish.

"are story begins in jedha popular rebel base-"

"BACK UP BACK UP"*WHISTLE*. there are rebel officer in front of the hq moving people back.

"what is happening"?. the narrator said.

people are surronding andor cassian and taking pictures of him."please settle down,we got a situation in there,i rather not discuss it until the rebelions hero gets here"!

"look there he is"!. someone said pointing to a speeder. just then bodhi rook came out then the rebelion cheered him.

"talk to me,cassian". bohdi said walking to the base."it started out as a simple meeting for the empires plans...".

then bohdi started to smoke death sticks.

"then a stormtrooper went in their and pointed a gun at his head,HE WAS GOING TO PULL THE TRIGGER".*crys* bohdi slaps him across the face to calm him down."get a hold of yourself cassian,im going in"!

bohdi opens the door and see's the stormtrooper and the scairif rebel. the stormtrooper is shaking a little as he is pointing his blaster at the rebel who is shaking more the the stormtrooper."relax,im the hero". bohdi said."everything is just gonna be all fine"!.

"im really scared man". the rebel said."you got a name"?. bohdi asked as he was opening a breif case."phil"."You got a family phil".just then tears came out of the rebels eyes.

"come on phil,stay with me,let me hear about that family". bohdi snapped his fingers.

"i have two wifes,and one kid for child support"!. phile said."thats what it's all about". bohdi said putting on his goggles.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys i spelt bodhi wrong ill fix it.i do not own anything.**

"i want you to do me a favor,stormtrooper". bodhi rook asked."what"?.

"say 'ouch'". bodhi brings out his knife and brings it at the stormtrooper,inteses music in the backround.

bodhi kicks the door open and everyone gasps."order up". bodhi is holding the stormtrooper helmet is his left hand while the rebel is behind him smiling. then everyone is cheering and holds him in the air."three cheers for the hero,hip hip HONK,hip hip HONK".

bodhi wakes up from his alarm clock."hooray,b-1 i had that dream again". bodhi jumps out of his bed running to his calendar."and it's finally gonna come true,today*holds the page calendar*"sorry about this calendar". bodhi ripes the page of the calendar. it is now march 7th."beacause the day is the day for the grand opening of the second hq two,where andor cassian where he will annouce the hero of the rebelion".

"i may have never won but i feel luckier,this year"!. he said happy. then he went outside running around happy.

next door,chirrut imwe is in the shower and is singing to himself. as he is scrubbing himself someone else is scrubbing on the back. he looks behind him and see's bodhi."AH BODHI,WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"?!

"i have to tell you something,chirrut". bodhi said.


	3. Chapter 3

"well,whatever it is,can't it wait till work"?!. chirrut asked angry.

"but theres no shower at work"!

"WHAT do you want"! chirrut yelled."i just want to be thanking you in my honor for being a rebel hero speech"!

"GET OUT!". chirrut then kicked bodhi out of his house through the glass."okay,ill see you at the ceremony"!.

"hello hero of the rebelion"!. baze malbus said. then he realized he didnt have his clothes and back home and then back with his clothes."congrats".

"thanks buddy,and after the promotion, tonight were gonna party til were orange"!. bodhi said.

"oh i like being orange". baze said.

"were going to a place where all the action is"! bodhi said."you dont mean...

"oh you know what i mean"!. bodhi said.

both:MOS EISLEY ICE CREAM BAR!.

they both put on their hats and dance."i got to go malbus".

"hey look for me at the ceremony i got a suprise for you"!. baze said.

 **later.**

"it's not fair"! director krennic said.


	4. Chapter 4

"cassian has now a second rebel base next to his first one,and i never had one single follower"! krennic yelled and a echo was heard. krennic then got angry.

"dont get mad,krennic,i just moped the floor". maketh tua said."oh maketh,my imperial wife,if only i could manage to destroy the rebels and the plans for the death star". krennic images he see's the death star in front of him and trys to grab it but then it dissapers."then people would follow the empire,lord knows i tryed".

"i did every plan in my filing cabnit,from a to y". krennic then opened the filing cabnit."a to y". his wife said.

"yeah you know the alphbet"!. krennic remind her. then maketh told krennic the letter z.

"z"!. krennic said suprised."the letter after y"!. krennic looks at plan z and then loves it.

krennic went outside."so enjoy today cassian,because by tomomor people will join the empire". krennic then laugh but fell on the ground and bodhi stepped on him.

then bodhi puts his foot on krennics belly and scrapes his foot on him. then bodhi runs to the ceremony."before we begin with the ribbon cutting,i like to announce the new hero of the rebelion". cassian said.

everyone starts clapping but bodhi starts clapping louder then anybody.

"the hero of the rebels has been here for long time,and has fought well against the empire...it is...CHIRRUT IMWE"! cassian said.

chirrut looks suprised until bodhi jumps up and yells."yeah,WOOHOO,yeah,oh better luck next time buddy. bodhi goes up to the stand."people of jedha as the hero of*cassian whispers to bodhi*"hold on folks im getting a phonecall from cassian*whisper*"im making a complete what out of myself*whisper*"the most emarasing thing you have ever seen*whisper*"and now it's worse because im reapting everything on the microphone".

"OH FOR CLONE WARS SAKE,you didn't get the job"."but,why?".

"bodhi your a great pilot but,i gave that job to chirrut,because well you used to be a imperial".


	5. chapter 5

"I'm sorry bohdi but your not the hero of the rebellion, plus chirrut is a force sensitive". Cassian said to bohdi.

"darn it!". Ezra muttered under his breath,he also wanted to be hero of the rebellion.

"I *sniffs* understand". Bohdi then left the stage trying not to cry under his goggles.

"I'm ready sadness"."poor kid". Cassian said feeling sorry for him.

Cassian was just about to call for him and apologize, but was interupted by baze on balloons floating on the air naked and hit the roll of paper and everybody ran away.


End file.
